Motherhood
by FandomWriter15
Summary: Motherhood really is beautiful. Dedicated to all mothers around. Happy Mother's Day! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!


**A/N: Hey y'all! Um, I've decided to kinda restart my FanFiction writing life. Remember, if anyone would like to adopt my story 'Our New Lives', just PM me or say something in your review. Anyways, this story is dedicated to all mothers. And this story has to do with two ladies from two of my fandoms, so hope you enjoy! Please read and review! xo And by the way, this story does not have a POV to it.**

~THE HUNGER GAMES~

"Ugh, I can't get it! I always end up hitting a tree!" Willow Mellark protested when she tried to shoot a bow and arrow. Katniss laughed quietly at her daughter, climbing down the hill to help her.

"Mom, have you ever thought about me being not so coordinated in hunting?" Willow threw down the bow not wanting to see it again.

"Actually, that's not what I thought at first. You used to love to come with me to hunt." Willow rolled her eyes in disbelief. There was no way she liked coming outside to shoot animals when she could be inside painting or making cookies.

"Well, I'm not a little kid anymore. I have better things to do than to shoot poor, innocent little animals. Why not just savor the view of looking at them?"

"You're starting to sound like your father now." Katniss laughed again.

"I guess that's a compliment. I'd rather sound like him than all sullen like you and Rye."

"Take that back, Willow Mellark!"

They joked around with each other before moving along in the forest. Katniss respected Willow's views on animals for the whole rest of the trip, even though she wanted to hunt every moment she had. But Willow wouldn't allow it. Now Katniss remembered why she always went hunting alone instead of with her children once they were older.

"Now, I know you said you're too old to go on hunting trips, but do you think you're too old to go to the Meadow with me?" Katniss asked her daughter when they had gotten out of the forest.

"Mom, don't be silly, you know I love the Meadow. Let's go now."

They trailed a little farther before coming upon the Meadow. This had always been Willows favorite places to go since she was younger. She always says it's the only thing that truly clears her mind of the pressures of teenage life. Willow sat down in the bed of flowers beside her mother. They listened to the wind blow and watched the trees dance. Willow even found herself in her mother's arms which she rarely did anymore since she found it very awkward at times.

"Mom, did you always want to have kids? I mean, Dad mentioned that you hated the thought of being responsible for something as innocent as a child. Is that true?" That created a silence between them. Katniss didn't know how to answer that question without hurting her daughter's feelings or making her question her existence.

"Yes, he is right. I was so worried and scared when I carried you and your brother. I wondered why I had to be the one to carry you since I was so messed up from my past. But, it all changed once I saw your sweet faces. All of my fears seemed to subside. It was a weird experience for us."

"Even though it was a rough ride coming into this world, I'm sure glad you decided to have us. You are the best mother I could ask for. I'm sure Rye thinks that too." Willow smiled lovingly into her mothers eyes.

"I'm really glad I decided that too. I don't think I would be where I am today without you two. I love you both and never forget that." Katniss hugged her daughter closer and kissed her hair, looking far into the sunset.

...

~PERCY JACKSON~

Mother's Day has always been hard on Annabeth. Even though she had only been a mother for a short amount of time, she had cherished every moment she had with her unborn child. The excitement for both Percy and Annabeth to know that they were finally going to be parents had only been short lived, but they still will never forget those moments. Those times of updating friends and family on the new baby would only turn into dusk memories, but they will never completely go away. The ticketing sound of the baby's heartbeat will never be heard again but will always play in her mind. A lost baby could never be forgotten. No matter how long you have it.

"Annabeth? Would you like anything?" Percy called to his wife who was still laying in bed sullenly.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you. I'm not feeling very well today." Annabeth turned over feeling her stomach churn and her head spin. She had been feeling weird the past couple of days. She summoned it up as the grief was catching up to her, though it's been two years.

"You're scaring me, sweetheart. You've been doing this for two weeks. Maybe you should try going to see a doctor." Percy advised even though he knew Annabeth would oppose. But surprisingly, he wasn't expecting to hear this reaction ever again in his life.

"Percy, I need you to get me some pregnancy tests. I know it sounds dumb, but please, just do it for me."

Percy smiled, almost running out of the house like enraged maniac. This news seemed too good to be true. New York was full of raging traffic, but Percy didn't care. All he could think about was the possibility of Annabeth being pregnant again. He ran into the local drug store maneuvering to the pregnancy tests, grabbing almost every one on the shelf. He gave them to the cashier, who was already thinking: '_Poor boy, his wife or girlfriend must've threatened to kill him if he didn't get these tests' _After paying for the tests, he rushed back home, finding Annabeth on the sofa doing some reading.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, Perc. I don't want to find out I'm pregnant then lose it instantly like last time." Annabeth sighed, picking up one of the boxes.

"Come on, Annabeth. I'd rather be doing this than finding out you have a life-threatening disease. Please." Percy coaxed his wife until she hesitantly trailed into the bathroom, closing the door.

After a moment of pacing around and thinking, Percy heard Annabeth finally come out of the bathroom. There wasn't any expressions on her face which worried Percy a little. Was the test an error? Did something go wrong?

"Is everything okay?" Percy asked in a frantic tone. Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Yes, everything's okay. I would like you to do the honors of telling me the results."

Percy smiled wide but still was slightly confused. He walked into the bathroom slowly, looking at the small white stick and studied it carefully. It was like the results stared into his eyes waiting for him to react. They made him want to cry.

"Well...?" Annabeth inquired excitedly.

"Well...it said...it said..."

"What?! What did it say?!"

"Happy Mothers Day, Annabeth. You have a little one growing inside you." Annabeth squealed embracing Percy into a hug. They both shed tears of happiness. They finally had another shot at being parents again.

"I just hope she stays with us the whole ride this time." Annabeth looked down at her abdomen giving a gentle pat.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too. This has been the best Mothers Day I've had in a while."

They kissed once more before dreaming into the future.


End file.
